yanorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sileas Nic Nobaill
Sileas Nic Nobail, originally called Cecilia Wyvill, was the daughter of a Gaithin lord whose land bordered and included much of the northern sections of the Autumnwood. The realm of her father, the Borderlands of Wyville, had an unusual connection to the three major sections of Chalcum: Central, in which it was located, Western, on it's western border, separated by the thinnest section of the Autumnwood, and Northern Chalcum, cut off by the large precipices of Fel Halmarr. Consequently, it claimed the title of the most 'multicultural' province of the Gaithin Empire, being home to Chalcite, Gaithin, and Predok (though, most weren't 'citizens') alike. At an early age, she received a general education, as most children of nobles did. One of her most influential teachers was an old Chalcite wizard, a man who, despite not showing it, was a strong proponent for Chalcite freedom. His name was Eideard "Geulsag" Og' Nobail (Nobail being the great-grandfather of Alpin the Rebel). Geulsag soon took the girl under his wing, continuing her education past her 15th birthday, a year which most Gaithin girls cut off their education in pursuit of more 'useful' pursuits. During this time, in the years approaching 11AG and the Rebellion, magic was somewhat controlled by the Monarchy. Mostly due to her status as a lord's daughter, she was able to overstep these bounds and start a sort of apprenticeship under the court-wizard. Cecilia learned quick under his tutelage, being the great orator she was. She rose to a place of prominence in her father's court, her arcane abilities, though veiled so as to not make too much a fuss in face of the restrictions on magic, inspiring a sort of fear and honor. When the Rebellion came, forcing Gaithin soldiers and administrations to flee from Chalcum into Wyville, she was persuaded by her friend and teacher Geulsag that the Chalcites had the more noble cause in the conflict. She rejected such ideas at first, having been raised to see the Chalcites, with exception to the court-wizard, as barbarians and lawless clansmen. As tensions rose, riots began to break out in the province, mostly between the Gaithin and Chalcite residents. Subsequently, large numbers of the Chalcites who called the Borderlands home were slain. Geulsag ended up being slain accidentally in these purges. Driven by grief and anger at the loss of her friend, she fled her father's mansions for the Autumnwood. Still, though, she retained Imperial sentiments about the war as she wandered through the accursed wood into the Shattered Plains after a brief crossing through the Adamant Mountains. Cecilia spent little time here, as the land was still torn in war between the tribes of the Redles Hofrindar and Gaith. Travelling south, around the mountains, she met with the famed Rebel, the man who was rumored to have stirred the clans to rebellion against the Monarchy. So as to not arouse suspicion, she quickly changed her name to the more Chalcite sounding Sileas, throwing on, in memory of Geulsag, the prefix Nic Nobail. Alpin, that Rebel of renown, being of the lineage of Nobail, cautiously accepted her into his court of robbers. Despite her efforts, she still bore the resemblance to the people of Gaith, and conducted herself much more lordly than did her new companions. To the eyes of Alpin, these were features telling enough. Probing her privately, he extricated the tale of her origins. In face of this lost trust, he still decided to give her a chance. In the battle that took place on the edge of the Glen of Glenstrae, she revealed her arcane abilities in the way of swaying the battle in favor of the rebels, still unwilling to raise her hand directly against her blood. As the war raged on, by Alpin's side she stood, proving a stalwart Companion. As the war ended, the soldiers of Gaith pushed back through the Autumnwood, she gained a particular fancy to the rebel leader. The love was shared, and in time, they were joined together. Their time together alone was short, though, as a new front had established itself on the River Sadie. The Rock-Peoples had risen, hoping to, like the Chalcites, escape from the slavery they endured within their own city of Hun Kohlduhr. The rebellion was put down, and in the process, the city was destroyed. Some say that this was largely due to the goadings of Sileas to maintain the new-found Chalcite Sovereignty over their land. Her name spread throughout Chalcite, almost as much as Alpin's. Tales of her beauty and power gripped the hearts of many, songs were written of her deeds. After the death of her love in AG31, she, in conjunction with Renald of Glendochart, built the city of Sadiebridge on the ruins of Hun Kohldudr, where she took on the name the "Queen of the Bridge", becoming a legend throughout the land. Accounts tell that she lived for years longer than the oldest of Chalcites, and that, since her death was never recorded or witness, that she had never actually died, using her magic to augment her life. Such rumors are just that, rumors. Category:People